1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation device for forming an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image formation device for forming an image on a recording medium has been disclosed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-185154) in which an electrical unit is vertically arranged at an outer side of a side plate of a casing frame, in addition to which an outer side of the electrical unit is covered by a casing.
However, when an electrical unit is disposed at an outer side of a side plate of a casing frame, overall width of the device becomes larger by an amount corresponding to a width of the electrical unit, which impedes efforts to reduce size of the device.
Meanwhile, for a multi-color image formation device that is provided with process cartridges arranged in tandem and a transfer belt arranged in a lateral direction relative to the process cartridges, a structure has been disclosed (for example, JP-A No. 2003-208024) in which an exposure unit and the process cartridges are installed between a pair of side plates.
However, at an image formation device as described in JP-A No. 2003-208024, if electrical components such as a driving motor, a circuit board and the like are disposed at inner sides of the side plates, it becomes less possible to assure sufficient space for the exposure unit, the process cartridges and the like. Further, if electrical components such as the driving motor, the circuit board and the like are disposed at an outer side of the side plates, width of the device as a whole becomes larger, which impedes efforts to reduce size of the device.